Overcoming fear
by avatarfanlin
Summary: Pro-bending tournament, round 6. Su's fears come back to her in the form of nightmares. hopefully her love for her sons will help her overcome her fears.


**whoop, round 6 is here and i decided to have Su over come her fear of her children making the same mistakes she did. her love for them will help her. read, review and enjoy**

**word count: 980**

**Prompts: ****(dialogue) "Just because you say so, doesn't make it true!", ****(character) Mai, ****(quote) "On the other side of every fear is freedom" - Marilyn Ferguson**

**Bonus, earthbending.**

* * *

It was dark and she was running away from the people she thought once loved her. Su looked over her shoulder to find a metal cable chasing her, making her run faster. Up ahead she saw her uncle Zuko. "You think it's _fun_ to scar family members?"

"No!" She took a left down an alleyway, allowing the metal cables to embed themselves in Zuko. She narrowly dodged knives as they were thrown at her. "Aunt Mai! Stop this!"

"I don't think so. After all, she asked you to stop and you didn't." Mai's eyes narrowed at the fifteen year old Su before her. "All you had to do was listen for once, instead, you chose to scar her!"

Su took a step backwards, bumping into something solid. Whipping around she came face to face with Kya. "In all my years as a healer, I have _never_ witnessed a cut that left a scar quite like the ones you gave her."

The young earthbender collapsed to her knees and began crying. "I can feel them." Su's head snapped up to see her mother kneeling in front of her, a look of sorrow played out on her strong features. "I pulled Lin aside to feel the damage you had caused to the face I longed to see. To the face of my first born child and all I could feel was scars and for the first time ever, I was suddenly glad that I was blind, that way, I don't have to see the face of a monster." Su's eyes widened as she watched her mother's gauntlet extend its blade. "She may not want revenge, but I do." Placing the blade to her daughter's cheek, Toph pulled the blade down Su's tanned skin slowly, laughing as the blood poured over her hand.

"Su! Honey, wake up!" Su shot up in bed, gasping for air. Baatar took his wife's face into his hands and forced her to look at him. "It's not real, you are safe with me. It was just a dream."

Once her breathing was under control, Su let her body fall back onto the mattress. "Just because you say so, doesn't make it true."

Baatar cocked his head to the side, not fully understanding. "What do you mean? Was it a memory?"

"Something like that. Can we just go back to sleep, please?" Baatar laid back down, enjoying the feel of Suyin cuddling into his chest. "You can't keep living like this. You've been having nightmares for the last few months and I don't know why. Is it about your mother?"

"Baatar, Do we have to do this now?"

"On the other side of every fear is freedom, so yes, we have to do this now. Is it about your sister?" He felt his wife tense in his arms, giving him the answer he wanted.

She had told him of her history with Lin, but not the fears she has developed because of it. "I haven't had these nightmares in years. Quite frankly, I thought they had left me alone."

"What do you think brought them back?"

"Wing and Wei."

"The boys? What do they have to do with Lin?"

Su let out a sigh, not wanting to talk about it but knowing that Baatar wouldn't drop it. "They want me to teach them how to use metal cables."

"What's wrong with that? You've taught many metalbenders before."

"That's because they're not my children! I can't help but think I might hurt them during practise. Do you have any idea, how dangerous the cables are? Metalbending cops have killed with them. Actually took someone's life away from them. I'm afraid to teach them, because there is a chance that I can kill them."

"What if we have someone else teach them?"

"I guess that could work." She pushed herself up to look at her husband. "Who do you suggest?"

"Kuvira seems like the clear choice. Given her skill and control."

"Then it's agreed, I will ask Kuvira to teach them how to use the cables. I just hope they will listen to her."

* * *

"Wing! Get down from that tree! Wei! Don't you even _think_ about bending that rock at me!"

Su was watching from the sidelines as her sons caused Kuvira great annoyance.

"Hey Ku! Can we get our cables now?"

"Wei, It's Kuvira, not Ku, not Vira and not V."

"You are no fun."

Kuvira let out a growl when Wing fell from the tree and onto her, causing them both to land face down in the ground. Standing back up, Kuvira earthbended the dust off her clothes and picked up the spools she brought with her. "Su, I'm sorry but I can't teach them. They are too uncontrollable." She placed the spools next to her and walked off.

"Hey mum! Does this mean you are going to teach us?"

Su's heart began to race at Wei's question. "I-I don't know."

"Please! We promise to be good."

"Wing I-"

Wing and Wei looked up at their mother, the same amount of sadness in their eyes when their pet dog died. No parent could see their child this upset and Su was no exception. "Fine, but I want you both to _promise _me that you won't use the cables against each other. Promise me"

"We promise."

"Alright, take up your horse stance."

* * *

Baatar senior was standing on the balcony of the family's estate, watching as his wife overcame her fear in order to make their sons happy.

"Dad, what are you doing out here?"

He looked over his shoulder to see Baatar Junior standing behind him. "Watching someone become free."

"That's nice but we have blueprints that need to be finished."

"Alright son, lets get this over with." Taking one last look at his two sons and wife, he smiled, knowing that his family was at peace again.


End file.
